Set Free
by Paramore7
Summary: Short drabbles and one-shots about my favorite Max Ride couple: Miggy. Flames expected and accepted. Iggy and Max Forever!
1. Too Easy

**Author's Note: No clue how this is going to work. At first I thought I'd just take a bunch of random drabbles and put them together. First I have to write more, although I'm not very motivated. Oh well. Here goes nothing:**

**Title: Too Easy**

**Pairings: Really any but it was written as Miggy**

**Words: 119**

**Disclaimer: Ha, I wish.**

**Also, does anyone have any ideas for a title? Full credit will be given of course. ;D**

* * *

**Too Easy**

He liked her. She liked him. It wasn't a hard concept. Everyone knew it; what with the stolen glances and the lingering touches. It wasn't exactly a well-guarded secret.

But did they realize it? Of course not. That would have been too easy. And when did they ever do things the easy was? They didn't.

They were stubborn. God, they were stubborn. The others had tried to set them up, get one to make a move, anything, countless times, telling them the other felt the same way. Did they listen? Not a chance. Again, too easy.

Did the two ever do the easy thing? They did. Just once.

Because the two of them being together was just too easy.

* * *

**Too short? Too fluffy? Too bad. Flames excepted. :D **


	2. Not Fine

**Author's Note: Okay, so this one's not as fluffy as the last one. Actually it's almost the opposite of the last one. Anyway here it goes.**

**Title: Not Fine**

**Summary: Max tried, she really did.**

**Rating: T, just being over cautious.**

**Set: Pre-Series**

**Words: 524**

* * *

**Not Fine**

When the door opened I shoved Angel behind me and crawled to the front of my dog crate almost daring them to take her from me again. I looked over to Iggy who was locked in the cage to my left, alone. His face was hard, strong, and full of hate for the woman in the white lab coat. Fang was on my left with his cage-mate Gazzy. Nudge was on their other side.

The white coat held a clipboard. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun. Her skin was tan and she wore thin black eyeglasses. Looking up from the forms and files she moved towards Iggy's crate.

She was going to take him to be "enhanced" again. I craned my neck to see what _they_ were plotting this time. The clip board held a diagram of a human eye. This could not end well. They'd never done anything this big to us before. I couldn't let them do that to Iggy.

"Hey, doctor lady! Take me instead."

Her head snapped over to me, along with the rest of my flock. All were looking at me with pure shock on their faces. Iggy's was the worst. Yes, the shock was still there but there was something else. I could see it in his eyes even from the distance that separated us.

Fear. At the first I thought it was leftover from when the lady had come to take him. When I saw the way he looked at me I realized I was wrong. He was worried about me.

My Train of thought was shattered when I heard the all too familiar scrapping of my crate door opening. Slowly I began to climb out. Just because I had volunteered to go didn't mean I was excited about the whole idea. My leg was about halfway out when I heard:

"Wait!"

My head ripped around to see Iggy, now fully recovered from shock, peering at me through the bars. We locked eyes. Without dropping my gaze he spoke to the woman. "Take me. I'm the one they wanted in the first place. Couldn't you get fired for bringing her instead?"

I barely had time to move my leg out of the way before the lady slammed shut my crate door and locked it before walking over to Iggy's cage. "What?" I practically screeched. "What? Don't take him! Take me!"

Before Iggy disappeared behind that ominous door he turned to me. "Max, calm down. We've all gone in and out of there and made it out alive. This time won't be any different. I'll be fine." Then he was gone.

_"I'll be fine…" _Then why did I have that gut-wrenching feeling that he wouldn't?

* * *

_"Max…I'm blind…"_


	3. Doubts

**Author's Note: Wow, these things are coming out really fast and painless….for me at least. This one's okay, and while I'm not proud of it in any way I'm not absolutely ashamed of posting it. :D**

**Title: Doubts**

**Words:249**

**Pairings: Iggy/Max, Mentions of: Fang/Max, Dylan/Max**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: "There were times when he doubted himself."**

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR FANG! (Minor but still!)**

**Dislcaimer: I own lots of random crap…Maximum Ride is not random crap, therefore I do not own.**

Occasionally, there were times when he doubted himself. Okay, so it was more than occasionally but whatever. The point is that he's insecure.

And why wouldn't he be? I mean, with a girlfriend like _her_ there was tons of competition. Heck, Fang, his brother in all sense of word wanted to be with her. And now he was supposed to compete with that new guy, Dylan? I mean, seriously? That guy was literally _hand-made_ for her.

She could have basically any guy in the world and she picked him.

He didn't really see why though. He wasn't amazingly attractive, like Fang. He didn't have a psycho mad-scientist father who could give her virtually anything she wanted, like Dylan. All he could do was make her food get to laugh every once and a while. Compared to them he couldn't do shit.

Oh and there was on one tiny little thing that wasn't mentioned yet: he was blind. B-L-I-N-D. Blind. He was a handicap; a nuisance. Every time they went somewhere new it took him days to get settled. Until then they had to lead him around like a dog.

He just assumed she'd realize all of this and leave him someday. But he never said anything out of fear she'd leave sooner. So until that day he'd enjoy every single waking moment he had with her. And when the time came he'd let her go.

Because that's what you did with the things you love; you set them free.

**Author's Note: Okay, I change my mind. After reading this again to type it I hate it. The ending is crap, the tenses change constantly, and it's really just a jumbled mess. Yuck. Yeah, I officially hate this.**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	4. The Way You Are

**Author's Note: Okay so I was listening ot the song "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars and it just hit me. Sorry for not updating in so long. Life kept me busy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either MR or "Just the Way You Are" I would be rich. I am not rich. Draw your own conclusions…**

**Title: The Way You Are**

**Rating: K**

**Words: 312**

* * *

**"_Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same" –_ "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars**

* * *

She was so beautiful, inside and out. (Well, as much as he could remember anyway.)There was never a time in her life where she actually put herself first. Never. She never took a break. To her protecting them was a 'round-the-clock job and she treated it as such.

Sure, dating the flock-leader got a little stressful sometimes but Iggy wouldn't trade it for the world. There were times that Max would get so caught up in where they were going to hide next she'd completely forget about their date and as soon as she remembered (no matter the time) she'd run to him and apologize. And when she apologized he couldn't even think of being mad.

There was one time when they were hiding in the trees in Central Park and she wanted to stay up and take watch. Iggy wouldn't let her, saying she needed to sleep. Max sent his own argument back at him. Finally they agreed to take shifts, arm wrestling for the first, because they both knew the other wouldn't wake them up. Max won, but Iggy still thinks pushing him out of the tree was cheating. Needless to say, Max didn't get a minute of sleep that night. He couldn't stay mad at her then either.

One day Max came to him, almost in tears, saying she was terrible and didn't deserve him. That she always put everyone else before him. And that their relationship was suffering from it. Iggy held her and told her she was wrong. He told her she was wrong. That the flock always came before him and that their relationship wasn't going anywhere.

But most of all he told her that she wasn't terrible; she was perfect. She was amazing. She was so self-less and considerate. He didn't want her to change.

Because she was amazing just the way she was.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I don't really like how it ended, but I can't think of anything else. Oh well. Nothing's perfect. (Wow, that was really contradicting the whole point of this drabble.)**

**Peace, Love, Iggy, and Mark.**

**Kierstin **


	5. Fault

Author's Note: Okay so I've had this written for a couple days I just hadn't have time to post it. :P

**Disclaimer:….*insert sadness***

**Title: Fault**

**Words:192**

**Rating: T (character death, suicide)**

When it came right down to it he'd have died for her had he been given the chance.

She'd refused to tell him where or why she was going off with Jeb, saying only that "saving the world as her purpose." Iggy wondered if she known all along that purpose had meant dying for them all too.

Iggy didn't know who to be more upset with; Jeb or Max. His confident, brilliant, Maximum. It was so hard to believe she was gone. She'd left alone; Fang had to hold him down keep him from following. She'd left without saying goodbye, letting them think she'd be back someday. She'd lied.

Jeb. Cruel, heartless, former-father-figure, Jeb. He'd known her purpose all along. He'd created her to die. Then he'd sent them a letter to tell them of her death, afraid to tell them face-to-face. Coward.

Iggy just couldn't absorb the fact that she was gone. The pain of it all had yet to set in, but he knew when it did he'd want to die.

He thought it better to skip a step as he grabbed the knife from the table next to him.


	6. Untitled

**Author's Note: So yeah…anyone heard the song "Kids In Love" by Mayday Parade? It's epic…and has nothing to do with this drabble.**

**Disclaimer: What is up my fellow non-owners?**

**Title: Untitled (Original, I know)**

**Rating: T for a few naughty words…hehehe…**

**Warnings: SPOILERS FOR FANG! And, I think what could be described as Fang-bashing…whoopseys :D**

* * *

Twenty years. It would be twenty years until Max was back to normal. Maybe, provided nothing happened to Fang before then…or he forgot. If he didn't show up Fang would wish he _was_ dead if Iggy found him. There would be hell to pay if Fang didn't show.

Max loved Fang, everyone had known it. Then again, everyone had thought Fang loved Max too. It sure didn't seem that way. Iggy couldn't understand how Fang could leave her with nothing but a letter and a promise…a promise he may not ever keep. It just didn't make sense; hoe couldn't imagine doing that to Max, the love of his—no. He couldn't dwell on that. It wouldn't end well. He had to focus on helping Max through his.

His plan was to help the rest of the flock with everyday things and kind of fill-in for Max as leader until she was back on her feet. He'd stay in the background, silently watching her and waiting for any sign she needed comfort; he didn't want her to think he thought she was weak.

In fact, he thought quite the opposite. Max was the single strongest person he knew. Even after everything she'd been through (Dylan, her mother, the Voice) she still had managed to keep the flock safe and together. Iggy doubted-hell, he _knew _he couldn't have done that in her position. He knew he would've broken down. But that was why Max was leader and he wasn't. But now that was almost the opposite.

Max was like a trapezist, struggling to get a grip and he'd be the net to catch he when she fell.

* * *

**Author's Note: So…I hate it. Oh well. I'm kind of proud of the fact that I got two drabbles on in one day. (Although I was almost late for school to get the first one up this morning. Hehehe.) I guess I can live with it though…**

**For anyone who reads these: Truthfully, I'm running out of ideas. They aren't coming as easily any more. I'm not begging or saying that I'm so amazing you should be honored if I take your request/prompt thing, but if you do have ideas and aren't planning on using them could I maybe possibly use them? Due credit will be given, of course. Again, this isn't one of those boasting I'm-so-amazing-I-take-requests type of things (I am not an amazing author) but I would like some help. **

**Peace, Love, Mark, Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	7. One Sentences

**Author's Note: Okay, so I really have no idea if I'm doing this right, but it was kinda fun so oh well! I'm having an awesome day so I'm not going to be upset with this…well awesome except for Bret and tennis today…freaking pedophile…ANYWAY, here goes nothing… (Basically I just thought of random words and wrote a sentence for the word relating to Miggy! Hehehe…)**

**Disclaimer: Own, Not, I, Do. Unscrambleness time!**

**ALSO: Full credit for this idea goes to Anne Taylor. Major thank-cookie ships are setting sail! Wow, that may have been the creepiest thing I've ever said! Woo! Thanks, to AimlessGirl (Bailey) for the prompts on 8, 16, 17, 22, and 23! And you didn't think I could think of one for cheese! Okay, so it's bad but I don't care! I did it!**

**Rating: K+ (I put one cuss word in there. Couldn't resist!)**

1. Wrong: They'd prove them all wrong; they were meant to be.

2. PDA: They didn't do Public Displays of Affection, period…

3. Except: (continued from 2) …except that _one_ time…

4. Better: Compared to Fang being with him was just…better.

5. Mt. Dew: There were times when he contemplated drinking a liter of Mt. Dew…just to stay awake and watch her sleep.

6. Need: Of all the things she had, he was the one thing she needed.

7. Window: She stared out the window, silently praying he would come back to her again.

8. Jell-O: Sometimes being together was as easy as eating Jell-O…with a fork.

9. Choice: It may have been movie-night but the choice didn't matter; they wouldn't be watching it anyway.

10. Ring: "I know we're young, but we may not be around much longer…marry me?"

11. Song: He'd sing her a song, if he could sing…and he had the courage…

12. If: What if he didn't feel the same?

13. Tell: "Iggy, if you don't get your albino ass in there and tell her how you feel I'll do it for you!"

14. Sight: He didn't have to see her to know she was beautiful.

15. Weight: As the weight of it set in she knew she wasn't dreaming: he was dead.

16. Rosebud: She smiled the moment she saw the single rosebud on her pillow, knowing it was from him.

17. Cheese:Who knew they could go from a spray-cheese fight to a couple in 10 seconds?

18. Eating: She'd tried, she really had; but it looked like they were going out to dinner for their anniversary.

19. Fourteen: I took her fourteen years to realize she loved him.

20. Fang: Fang was everyone's favorite guy…except _hers_.

21. Hurt: He'd never meant to hurt her; it'd just happened.

22. Cookie: All you needed after a messy breakup were cookies and another guy; he had the cookies and was more than willing to be that other guy.

23. Shades: (Sunglasses) …Maybe the shades would hide that black-eye Dylan had given him….

24. Worth:_ He's not worth it,_ she thought, struggling to keep back the tears.

25. Light: He couldn't decide if she was the light at the end of the tunnel or an on-coming train.


	8. Stay

**Author's Note: Why must Sugarland be so epic? Gosh, I wish I had her voice…**

**Disclaimer: Supreme Ownage is not mine….D:**

**Title: Stay**

**Song: "Stay" by Sugarland**

**Words:174**

**Rating: T (just 'cause I'm not sure what else to say)**

**Warning: Iggy's a jerk in this one…I love him…but I made him a jerk…and I'm talking about a fictional character…I need professional help.**

"I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?"

**-"Stay," Sugarland.**

She knows she should leave him. She knows should've left him the moment she found out. She knows things will never change. She knows she should leave. But she can't.

But she doesn't know how much more she can take. Every time he leaves she feels herself break more. She's afraid every time the phone rings that it will be her. And if it is he'll be gone. Again.

He says it's just a call from home. Then why does he always leave the room? He says it's nothing. To her it's something. He says he's visiting an old friend. 'Friend' isn't the word she would use.

He keeps telling her that he'll leave her soon. Apparently 'soon' is over a year. He keeps telling her lies. She keeps pretending to believe them. But now she's done.

She will leave him. She cannot do this anymore. It's done. As soon as he comes home she'll tell him. She'll tell him everything. And then she'll leave him.

But she knows she won't. Because she can't.


	9. Thinking of You

**Author's Note: So…I'm sick today. I've been listening to Hairspray for the past hour…which is weird considering I haven't since the movie version came out…*Sigh* Being sick sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on…**

**Title: "Thinking of You"**

**Setting: MAX, maybe. Maybe early FANG. Not totally sure. **

**Rating: K+ I think…**

**Words: 200**

* * *

She knew she shouldn't be thinking it. She had a boyfriend. And it wasn't him. It was Fang. She loved Fang. He loved her. She should be happy. But she kept thinking that there was something missing.

Iggy. Why did he have to mess everything up? Okay, so it wasn't entirely his fault, but Max was blaming him anyway. If he hadn't been so…perfect…she wouldn't have fallen in—there was no freaking way she'd just thought that. No freaking way. She did not love Iggy…did she?  
No, she couldn't she loved Fang. And you couldn't love more than one person…right? Unless…unless she didn't really love Fang. NO. No way. She loved him. _Fang_ was her boyfriend. Not Iggy.

She would stand by Fang. She had to. She'd get over this…infatuation with Iggy. Wouldn't she? It couldn't last forever. Only love lasts forever. And it'd only been a few months. Sure…it was getting stronger, but that didn't mean anything.

She'd get over Iggy soon enough. She'd just hide it. If Fang found out he'd be crushed and end things with her. And that couldn't happen. So for now she'd just hide it. And hope like hell she'd get over it.

Fast.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I hate the ending on this, but I can't think of anything better. For the record, it's supposed to be choppy and, well, random because it's kinda supposed to be her thoughts. That is all. :D**

**Peace, Love, Iggy, and Mark.**

**Kierstin.**

**(Man, it's been forever since I've used that sign-off thing…)**


	10. Brad Paisley Songs

**Author's Note: So, two fics written in one day. I feel like super-author! Wow, that was a weird sentence… Anyway, this was completely inspired by random songs by Brad Paisley. (AKA: Possibly the best country singer ever.) :/**

**The set up on this is basically I wrote as much as I could based around the song while listening to it. The second the song ended I stopped. It was fun. :D**

**Title Brad Paisley Songs  
Rating: K+**

**Words: 413**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't write songs (or a series) that epic if my life depended on it…**

* * *

She wasn't totally perfect. And he understood that. But that was what he loved about her; all those little moments where she makes him fall even more in love without trying. Those were the best. Those were his favorites.

She was everything. She did everything. She always knew what she wanted. He couldn't get enough of her. Sometimes he thought Fang would strangle him because he talked about her so much. But he couldn't help it. She was just too addicting.

He remembers they night they had their first date. Neither of them wanted it to end. That night he though he couldn't have loved her more. But it only got stronger. What would it be like in two, five, ten years? He already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. They'd come so far in so short of time. How could they get any closer?

She was gone. Actually, she was everywhere. He saw her everywhere. Anyone with her dirty blonde hair, anyone with her slim figure, anyone with her eyes, reminded him of her. He still loved her. Just because she was gone didn't mean he didn't want her to be. He still wished the best for her. He still wished she'd be happy. He still couldn't move on. He could still love her without her being there.

Everything around them was changing. Seasons, years, people. But one thing wasn't; their love. It wasn't going anywhere. They could always count on each other to get through whatever change was coming their way.

He remembered everything about her. The way she loved storms, the way she'd used to love him, the way she ran out, the way she said she wouldn't miss him. The way she broke him. The rain outside could only be connected with her. If he were in charge it'd rain every day. So he'd always think of her. So he'd never forget about her.

She'd cheated. He'd been gone. His heart had been broken. So had hers. She couldn't believe she'd done it. Neither could he. They'd said they'd love each other forever. They'd had different versions of forever. He'd tried to drink her away for years. She'd done the same. She'd ran out of strength and will. So had he. They'd found them both too late. One, clutching his picture. One a note that said he'd love her forever. They were buried together under a willow and the angels mourned both losses.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so here's the list of songs in order:**

**1.**"**Little Moments"**

**2.**"**She's Everything"**

**3.**"**Then"**

**4.**"**With You, Without You"**

**5.**"**Love Is Never Ending"**

**6.**"**Raining You"**

**7.**"**Whiskey Lullaby"**

**Honorable Mentions (songs by Brad I love but couldn't figure out how to write about!):  
**

**1. "Me Neither"**

**2. "Mr. Policeman"**

**3. "He Didn't Have To Be"**

**4. "Online"**

**And I guess that's it…**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	11. Honestly

**Author's Note: Hey people! I made a deal with AimlessGirl and I should have another chapter up today. We'll see what happens.. :D**

**Title: Honest**

**Set: Pre Fang?**

**Words: 461**

**Disclaimer: No one will sign my "Give-Kierstin-Ownership" Petition **

* * *

To be completely honest it was not love at first sight. Not even close. At first all I saw in Max was a way out of the school. I mean, sure she was pretty and brave and stuff, but I'd had more pressing issues at the time. Like not dying. That was just a little more important than some girl at the time. It took a while to develop…what I feel right now.

To be completely honest I didn't want anything to do with Max. After we go out of the school I wanted to got off somewhere. The only reason I stayed with her and her "flock" was because Fang (my right wing man) wanted to. He liked her from the start.

To be completely honest I didn't care that Fang like Max in the beginning, because I didn't feel anything towards her at all. Their little flirting didn't mean much to me. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel thought it was cute. Angel and Nudge would always be making their wedding plans. And I really couldn't have cared less.

To be completely honest I can't remember exactly when I realized I was jealous. Was it their first date? Before? I still have no idea. All I know is that when I _did_ realize it you _did not _want to be around. I was a freaking mine field. I even snipped at Gazzy.

To be completely honest I probably over-reacted. For about a week after I realized I had a…um…"crush" on Max I was testy. And I mean testy. If you even spoke to me I was like BAM! "What's that supposed to mean?" was my favorite line anytime Max was mentioned. I was too freaked Fang would be pissed or she would find out.

To be completely honest there were times I contemplated telling her. Lots of them. Once I was halfway through it before I flew off. But my belief that it was only a crush stopped me. That and the fact the three simple words could completely destroy us.

To be completely honest I wanted to die when I realized I…loved…her. I didn't want to. She had Fang. And she was happy. I shouldn't have felt like that. So I refused to acknowledge it. That worked for about two hours. To sum it all up: it sucked.

To be completely honest the only thing I could think was _HOLY SHIT! _when I told her. But that was mostly because she was kissing me. Which meant she felt the same way. Which meant a lot of good things.

To be completely honest it was one heck of a journey to get this far. And I don't know how we'll end up. But I didn't wait this long to give up.


	12. Wherever I Go

**Author's Note: So how many people have heard of Michael Henry and Justin Robinett? *Sees zero hands raise* WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! That's just sinful! Anyway, they're YouTube artist people (although they could easily be famous). Okay, now to get to the whole point of my psychotic rambling:**

**This drabble was inspired by their original song "Wherever I Go." It is amazing. I heard it and it was like-BAM!-instant ficage. (Yeah, ficage is a word. I added to my dictionary.)**

**Disclaimer: Anyway, I do not own. :D**

**Title: Wherever I Go**

**Rating: T (I had it at K until I wrote the second line…hehehe)**

**Set: FANG (when Max leaves the flock and Fang tags along 'cause he wants in her pants) (Yeah…I said it)**

* * *

"**And wherever I go, despite what I say,**  
**My heart remains yours,**  
**By your side it stays,**  
**It's hard to forget,**  
**The life that I knew,**  
**There just doesn't seem,**  
**To be a me without you."**

– "**Wherever I Go," Michael Henry and Justin Robinett**

Of course she'd lie about it. There was no way in hell she'd admit it. Especially not when it was _obvious _Fang liked her. So she'd deny it. She'd deny missing him, thinking about him.

Not that he'd ask. He'd hated when they were dating. He'd almost jumped for joy when they'd broken up when it was decided she would leave. Then he'd invited himself along. Not that she didn't enjoy the company, she just wanted some time to hurt alone.

So she'd think about him in silence. She'd hurt alone. She'd try and hold it together around Fang. It couldn't be that hard.

She still loved him. One little fight could never change that. She couldn't even remember why they fought. But the sad truth was that they did. Now they were through.

And it hurt. Every memory came back ten times clearer, ten times bitterer. Memories that she once cherished were like knives to the heart. And they wouldn't stop coming. Anything she saw reminded her of him in some way. He was every dirty blonde. All blue eyes were his. She saw him everywhere. And yet they were thousands of miles away.

There were times she'd lie awake for hours thinking of him. And she'd cry. _She'd. Freaking. Cry._ She'd fight it, God knew she'd fight it, but it didn't stop them from falling. When she'd lie there she couldn't help but let it all out, hoping when she was through she'd be better. Nothing helped.

So, no, she wouldn't tell anyone. She'd lock it in. But despite what she'd say she missed being with him. He was her life.

And without him she was living a lie.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, crappy ending. Amazing song, FYI. Seriously listen to it. So, I have a couple more song fic ideas…but I'm not sure if I like the song fics…they kinda suck. I dunno. I may/may not write them. I might post a little more often now that volleyball's over. So I'm free…for about 10 days until basketball starts. WOO!**

**Peace, Love, Iggy, and Mark.**

**Kierstin.**


	13. Three Cheers for Five Years

**Author's Note: Okay, so this one's more along the lines of a 'Hey-I-listened-to-the-song-while-writing-this' thing than a 'song-fic.' Oh well. I wrote it. :D**

**Disclaimer: Still no…**

**Title: Three Cheers for Five Years (You know, the epic song by Mayday Parade)**

**Rating: K+?**

**Set: Umm…I dunno really. After Fang 'cause I mentioned Dylan?**

* * *

He didn't think it could ever end. He thought 'forever' meant forever. He thought she loved him. Apparently, he thought wrong.

Why had she left?

Had there been someone else? Fang? Dylan? Someone completely different? What had they had that he didn't? Sure, he wasn't amazingly good looking, but wasn't he enough?

Had she stopped loving him? Had the spark just gone away? Had she never loved him? Was it just a lie? How had he not noticed?

Was it something else? Something entirely different. Her mother didn't like him? No, it couldn't have been that. Max had never listened to authority figures…

But what? What could have driven her away like that, that quickly? Only yesterday they'd spent the whole day together, kissing, talking about forever. What. Had. Happened?

Was it him? Was it something he'd said? Was it something he'd done? Everything about him just added up to be too much? Was he too pushy? Too clingy? Too…himself?

_What?_

There were so many possibilities. But the what didn't matter. What mattered was that she was gone.

What had happened? What had he done? What was going on? Why had it ended? Why had she left? Why hadn't she come back?

He had so many questions and no one to answer.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woo! Crappy ending alert!**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	14. The Broken Road

Author's Note: Alright, so I heard this song on the radio today when I was hiding from company and this happened. Hehe. I love being crazy…And I'm good at it.

Disclaimer: I am not a dude. Therefore, I am not James Patterson of Rascal Flatts.

Title: The Broken Road

Song: "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts.

Words:188

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you"_

He thought about how they got together as a road. A long, bumpy, uneven road. Each former love a dead end. A wrong turn. Each broken piece of his heart another flat tire. All tiny mishaps along the way.

At the time he hadn't known it would be worth it. There were times he'd thought about making a U-turn and giving up. Times he'd hoped and prayed for a detour.

But even when he ran out of gas he kept going. He drove on only to keep finding potholes, making wrong turns, and getting lost. But he didn't stop. He'd known he was supposed to drive this road to wherever it led.

He knew she was the one. His final destination. His perfect girl. The end of his long, bitter road.

The more he thought about it the more important the wrong turns and broken hearts became. They were the detour signs to show him the way. Mile marks along the side of the road. He'd needed them all.

He realized how much he'd needed her. Needed the broken road. That broken road that led him to her.

Author's Note: Alright, love this song. Drabbles okay. Not the worst I've ever written (I'll never let any one read that. YIKES!)

Also, I'd just like to say a quick thanks to all my reviewers. I love you guys. I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply but I just can't seem to find the time, but seriously guys thanks so much. :D

Peace, Love, Mark and Iggy.

Kierstin.


	15. Every Other Time

**Author's Note: WOO! Show Choir season baby! So pumped! Singing my part as I type this. So yeah…that and basketball will be taking up most of my spare time. :D Writing is now third on a long list of to-dos…**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Title: Every Other Time**

**Song "Every Other Time" by LFO**

**Words:174**

**"Sometimes it's black**  
**Sometimes it's white**  
**Sometimes she's wrong**  
**Sometimes I'm right**  
**Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out**  
**But then she just changed her mind**  
**Sometimes she's hot**  
**Sometimes I'm cold**  
**Sometimes my head wants to explode**  
**But when I think about it I'm so in love with her**  
**Every other time." –"Every Other Time" by LFO**

* * *

She was…different. She was headstrong. She was the boss. She was Max. He was…different too. He was a jokester. He liked to add a little bang to things. He was Iggy. They were a little off.

They fought. When they did it usually resulted in her flying off with a finger in the air and his head wanting to explode. They always knew that they'd be fine. Sometimes it'd seem like they'd fight for the fun of it. Weirdoes.

They were so in love. There were times they just sat around together. Those moments were so sweet that anyone around would instantly develop diabetes. They had to be bipolar.

The weird thing was, they liked it that way. To anyone on the outside it made no sense. To them it made perfect sense. All anyone else knew was that they were messed up. In a good way.

They didn't care what anyone else thought. They were in love. And every time they fought it just grew. And that's what was so perfect about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, the usual: hate this ending. :D**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	16. Champagne is for Celebrating

**Author's Note: What's up guys? I've been working on my current multi-chapter fic so much I haven't really found time for these one-shots. Oh well. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Supreme ownage is not mine…yet…**

**Title: Champagne is for Celebrating**

**Inspiration: "Champagne is for Celebrating" by Mayday Parade (Yeah, it's not really that closely followed but I was listening to the song at the time.)**

**Words: 245**

**Rating: K+ 'cause I'm paranoid**

**Pairing(s): Miggy, Max/?**

* * *

The rain fell down. He couldn't help but think about her. How perfect she was. Her laugh, her ideas, her drive. Her disappearance.

It didn't make any sense. She'd threatened to leave a bunch of times. But she'd always comeback within the hour. So it'd made sense when Iggy had just ignored her. But now she wasn't coming back and he knew it. She'd left a note:

"Ig-

I'm heading to California. Don't follow me. I've got to fix this. I don't love you anymore. You'll get over me.

-Max."

He didn't know what "this" was. But he had a pretty good idea. Last month they'd gone to a school for a while in San Diego. There was this guy…Iggy didn't want to think about it. Think about him. Think about her. Think about them.

But what could he have done? What if he'd talked to her? Asked her not to leave. Anything to keep her from going. Would it have worked?

She'd left everything here with him. So he sat there listening to some of her favorite songs. In complete solitude, moping.

If only he'd done something, it could have been different. She could still be here. They could still be together. What would have happened?

All he'd wanted was her. But she'd up and left. Now he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't follow her. She was gone. She'd gone down a dead-end road he couldn't go.

And he was left behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, really don't like this, but I feel like I need to post somthing because I haven't posted in so long. :D Oh well. I tried.**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	17. IronicTake This to Heart

**Author's Note: Okay, I feel really bad for being so terrible at updating, but I would like to point out that my time has gone to a worthy cause: writing my first Glee fic (KLAINE! SQUEE!). Although, this one came out rather painlessly too. Good sign. :D**

**Title: Ironic/Take This to Heart**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: What if Iggy had left for 20 years instead of Fang? Iggy/OC, one-sided/past Miggy.**

**Inspiration: "Take this to Heart" by Mayday Parade and "Ironic" by Alanis Morrissette**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

* * *

Today was the day. It had been a long 20 years and Max had counted every minute. Every excruciatingly painful minute.

But that didn't matter now. He was coming back. And they could be together again. Forever. Max couldn't wait.

Max didn't have to stop herself from jumping Iggy and kissing him right then and there. She was too shocked to move. She couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

Iggy looked so different; his hair even longer than before—almost down to his shoulders—and he was even taller. But Max could still recognize the sightless blue eyes she'd been haunted by for so long.

But that wasn't what shocked her into immobility. Iggy wasn't alone. And his hand was locked with another's. They both wore rings.

"Hey, guys. You remember Max's sister, Ella?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I always hated Ella… (-*Can already feel the flames coming-)**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


End file.
